


Will this ever end?

by El_Raton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Raton/pseuds/El_Raton
Summary: I have this headcanon that Armin writes poetry in his spare time and this is like a page out of his journal during the final chapters of the manga.





	Will this ever end?

When will it end?

The sadness and the pain and the endless questions?

When will we know what answer is right?

Will we ever know?

Will there ever be an answer to any of this at all?

Will this ever end?


End file.
